ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Saves The Day
Advay Saves The Day is the 2nd episode of the show and is aired on 4 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay’s shoe getting off. A guy comes and holds his foot. He winks to Advay. All the colors burst in the background. Music plays…. Everyone runs and hold the ropes to pull the idol. Even the guy holds the rope. Advay evaluates the idol dimensions by a single stare. He asks the men to leave the rope. Someone comes and says none will leave the rope, who are you, are you a professor, you might have not seen such a city like Allahabad. He calls Rajjo. A builder type man walks in. The man asks Rajjo to take the rope from professor. Advay kicks Rajjo down and holds the rope. Advay’s fight continues with the man. Advay and his friend/brother hold the rope. Advay asks the men to leave the rope. They men gather behind Advay and help him in pulling the idol. Chandni walks to the door. The idol comes at its place. Chandni steps out of the door. Everyone chant. Advay looks at the idol. Pankhi Baa/Jiji says this guy managed everything. She thinks why did Chandni not come till now. Chandni comes there. Advay sees Chandni and gets raging eyes. Chandni prays to Lord. Advay walks to her. Chandni is determined to give tests to Lord. She prays that Lord’s anger has love, its all acceptable, except that Lord forgets her. Rabba ve….plays….. She goes. Advay thinks I did not forget you, I have forgotten you. He recalls Chandni saying your mum is a Daayan, she was flying in air. People shout catch her. Advay thinks I will give you pain and make you pay for it, this is my promise, Advay Singh Raizada’s promise. Saku gets into an argument with kinners. The man asks them to leave and pushes a kinner. Kinners get angry and clap. Kinner says you have raised hand on a kinner, I will curse you, remember a kinner’s curse never goes empty. She is about to curse him, and stops seeing Chandni folding hands. Chandni requests kinner not to give curse to her family and apologizes. She says you will do puja. Saku makes Chandni leave kinner’s hand and asks will they stand with us and do puja. Saku Maasi asks will they stand with us and do puja. Chandni says no, they will stand ahead of me, they are both men and women, they are Shakti. The man asks them to leave. Chandni says if complete man can come in the temple, anyone who left dream and desires incomplete can leave from the temple. The man says they won’t go inside temple. Chandni says then I will not do maha aarti. The people say Mahant’s elder child can do maha aarti. Jiji says puja will happen, the temple where devotee does not get place, Lord does not get respect, Shiv’s avatar is Ardhnageshwar too, we can’t insult them. She greets the kinners. Chandni and all kinners enter the temple. Kinner alerts the man that Maha kaal has come in an avatar, just Chandni can save him. The ladies talk that Chandni took a year’s courage to come out of the house, maybe she has run away with someone, who will marry her, whom will Mahant get her married, if girl is defamed once, glass getting a crack always remains so. Advay hears them and thinks glass has to break, Chandni has to get more defamed. Jiji asks them to make Chandni ready for shuddi karan. She tells her sisters that Chandni and that guy stopped two disasters from happening, who is he. Advay comes to them. Jiji says you have saved Shiv idol and also our family respect. He says I did not do anything for you. She says by any reason, you stopped a disaster. He says matter just stopped, it did not end, remember. He wears his shades and walks off. Kajal says none has shown such attitude to you. Saku says who is he. Jiji says we have to find out. The girls talk about Chandni getting ready. Advay hears them. Chandni is taken for Shuddhi karan. She recalls childhood moment. Chandni talks to Dev. He says I m eight years elder to you, talk to me with respect. He pulls her hair. She thinks where did you go Dev. Aaja ve mahi….plays…. Advay walks to her. He looks at her. He recalls same rituals happening with him in childhood. Dev says Mahant’s elder child has to get pure before maha aarti. Chandni says you are not pure by heart, you run from school and steal pickles from terrace. Dev says you can never do maha aarti, you are jealous that you are not able to do maha aarti. Advay thinks much changed in 16 years, you changed or maybe acting, this fear and tears are a curtain on your truth, I will raise this curtain tonight. Precap: Chandni reads Gita’s Shlok. Advay says if you explain this in hindi, Gita will always be with you. He stops and says whenever I feel I identify you, you change your face. She says you are saying as if…. He asks her to talk with respect. He burns her dupatta. She screams. He says you look better without a dupatta. He lifts unconscious Chandni and takes her. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 2 References Episode 2 Guide